The Lost Clan and the Village Hidden in the Glen
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: As a baby Naruto is taken in by the Uchiha clan, a year later so is a newborn Hiei. When the Kyuubi is set free what will happen to their family? Story 'picks up' in ch 3. Very, very AU. CHAPTER 5 added!
1. In The End

LDD: Let's see, this is slightly a Naruto-Yu Yu Hakusho crossover and it is AU from the word GO. I find the mix of technology in Naruto fairly odd, so the time line for this is unknown, but for reader knowledge this will be closer to the Warring States Era, then moves into an almost Earth's Children style, and then, well we'll see when I get that far, ja?

One time Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, manga, game, web comic, TV show, movie, or book characters found in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.

Warnings: AU for both the Naruto time line and the Yu Yu Hakusho time line. Out of character reactions for all known characters. Includes both original female characters and original male characters. So if you don't like those kind of stories, then don't read and please don't flame me over it. I'm aiming for them to be different from cannon.

Pairings through out story: Itachi x Temari, OMC x OFC, Sasuke x OFC, Naruto X OFC, Hiei x OFC.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Name (age)

Fugaku Uchiha - (31)

-.- Mikoto - (26)

-.-.-.- Itachi - (4)

-.-.-.- Hasayo - (2)

-.-.-.- Sasuke - (0)

-.- Uruchi Uchiha - (37)

Minato Namekaze - (19) - Deceased

-.- Kushina Uzumaki - (19) - Deceased

-.-.-.- Naruto - (0)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Lost Clan and the Village Hidden in the Glen

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 1 - In The End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Once upon a time, as it is often written, there was a great Fox Demon, whose nine glorious tails caused earthquakes and tidal waves each time they shook. The people feared the great Fox Demon, for it's power could easily destroy all that they had made and kill all those that they knew and loved. The great Fox Demon had a hate for the humans, because their fear caused them to attack it whenever it was close to their homes. For generations the humans tried to kill the great Fox Demon and out of spite the great Fox Demon took to destroying the villages of the humans.

One young man many generations after the fighting started found a way to rid the villages of the great Fox Demon. His name was Minato Namikaze. Soon after this the great Fox Demon attacked the village that the young man lived in, it was that very night that the young man's wife, Kushina Uzumaki, died in childbirth of their first child, a son. Knowing this was their only chance he took his son, the child's umbilical cord freshly cut, and bound up all nine tails of the great Fox Demon within the infant's navel. He sealed the spirit of the demon within the child and bound it's power with the mark of the whirlpool. Sadly the young man had to give up his life to make the seal on his child strong enough to keep the great Fox Demon from breaking free.

The young man wished the people of his village would raise his son with love and that they would consider the child a hero for keeping the great Fox Demon sealed away from their world. With his dying breath, he named the child, Naruto Uzumaki, giving the boy his mother's last name in honor of the whirlpool seal that was still glowing brightly on the child.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I'll not have it living in this village!" Cried one man.

"Let's just kill the child now! Surely that is the reason the Yondaime sealed the great Fox Demon into such a helpless body!" Another added.

"Now, now. Please calm yourselves." An old man said, the child, one Naurto Uzumaki, held in his arms. He had once been the leader of the village, but had given his place to Minato less than a year ago, but now he was forced to again lead the village. "The great Fox Demon is sealed away and can no longer cause us harm. This child..." A few people in the room snorted. "This child was born to this village and his is a life sealed with a burden that none would wish another, and all for the safety of you and your children. The Yondaime wished us to raise this child a hero of the village." He said as he faced the men and women in the room. "Who here will take in the boy? To what Clan will the fourth's legacy come to call his own?"

There were angry outbursts from many in the room, again calling for the child's death and in the end all of the heads of all of the Clans in the Village Hidden in the Leafs left the room. In the end, no one took the child with them.

The old man sighed and looked to the face of the sleeping child. "I am so sorry Naruto, for I have already failed you and I am so ashamed of the people who your father gave his life to protect."

Soon came to pass a Law that forbid the people of the village to ever tell the child about the great Fox Demon. Few even knew the reason the Third Hokage had called the child the Fourth Hokage's legacy and they never questioned it.

After a week of frustration at dealing with the orphanage the Third Hokage sat at is desk filling out the papers for the one that had finally taken in Naruto. The word had flew from one person to the next faster than lightening, even with the laws that had been passed.

The door opened just then and a small thin woman with long black hair entered. She was carrying her child, a son who was only a few months old. "Hokage-sama?"

"Hm? Ah, hello Uchiha-san. Is there something I could do for you?"

The woman looked over her shoulder as her husband walked in. "Actually, Hokage-sama, it is I who wished to speak to you." The man said. "On behalf of our clan and at my wife's insistence, we have decided to take in the son of the Fourth Hokage and raise him as a brother to our own sons."

The Third studied the two Uchiha. He had hoped for something like this to happen, but now that it had, he wasn't so sure. The Uchiha clan was very powerful, yes, but there were also rumors starting to spread that they were planing on an uprising against the Hidden Leaf Village. Why couldn't it have been some one from the Hyuuga Clan? He was sure of their loyalty and they also had small children. Of course he didn't see any other option and finally he nodded at the pair of them. "Alright, Uchiha-san, I will draw up the papers and you can sign them this afternoon. Would you like to take Naruto with you now?"

Without a second thought the woman nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Her husband only frowned. "We already have three boys, Naruto will enjoy having so many siblings around." And so it came to be that young Naruto Uzumaki became Naruto Uchiha, the younger 'twin' to his brother Sasuke.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Yes, three other sons, I typed it right. Itachi, Sasuke, and a middle child, Hasayo, who is one of my OC's. And before some one asks, no Hasayo isn't going to be a 'Gary-Stu'. Please leave a review! Thank you!


	2. Remember What Momma Said

LDD: And so, the story begins. Looks like this is another of those ones with short chapters.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Name (age)

Fugaku - (32)  
-.- Mikoto - (27)  
-.-.-.- Itachi - (5)  
-.-.-.- Hasayo - (3)  
-.-.-.- Sasuke - (1)  
-.-.-.- Naruto - (1)  
Teyaki - (38)  
-.- Uruchi - (38)

Minato - (19) - Deceased -.- Kushina - (19) - Deceased

Hina - (about 100)  
-.-.-.- Hiei - (0)  
-.-.-.- Yukina - (0)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Lost Clan and the Village Hidden in the Glen

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 2 - Remember What Momma Said

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was a freezing cold day in late January when Uchiha Mikoto, the wife of Uchiha Fugaku leader of the Uchiha clan, and Uchiha Uruchi the wife of Uchiha Teyaki the older brother of Uchiha Fugaku, came across the dreadful scene.

"Oh the poor woman!" Uruchi cried as she came over to the body. The woman had blue hair and wore a blue kimono, stained red.

"She died in childbirth." Mikoto sadly said as she picked up the cold body of the dead child with a tuft of blue hair from between the woman's thighs. "It would have been a girl."

"Mikoto look, it was twins." Uruchi pulled the loosely tied kimono open to show the woman had given birth to another child first. The small baby was that of a boy, with a tuft of jet black hair. "She must have placed this one in her kimono after she gave birth." Uruchi picked up the baby. "Oh! The child it still warm! He's alive!" She quickly wrapped the baby in her kimono, close to her own warm body. "She may have died and lost one of them, but one still lives and fate has seen fit for us to find him, so he can live." She said nodding. "Let's get back to Konoha. We can gather herbs later, what's alive right now won't die easily."

Mikoto nodded and placed the cold baby back in the dead woman's arms. "We will send the men to give these two a proper fair well from this world."

She looked at Uruchi when the older woman asked, "Should we give the child to the Hokage?"

"No."

"No? What do you plan to do then?"

"I'll present him to Fugaku as another son. Last time, most of the clan didn't know I was with child until after I had Sasuke. The baby is so small, it won't be hard to say the child is mine and was born too soon."

They arrived at the village of Konoha, Uruchi nodding to the ninja that guarded the gate. Mikoto quickly told them of the dead woman and her baby, sending one of them off to the Hokage to get ninja to collect the bodies. They may never know who the woman in the forest was, but she and her girl child would be buried in Konoha. After this they headed directly to the Uchiha district. Uruchi brought the child out of hiding in her kimono. "This little one is hungry." She laughed. "Sorry, but I'm much too old to nurse you." She handed the child over to Mikoto. "Mikoto, are you not still nursing little Sasuke?"

Mikoto took the child. "Yes." She shifted her kimono and brought the child to her breast. He began to nurse. "Hm, little one, you need a name now don't you?" She asked the child. She looked down at him to see red eyes looking back at her. She looked into his eyes and paused for a half step. "Hiei."

"What?" Uruchi asked, looking back at the younger woman.

"His name shall be Hiei." Mikoto said, this time with more confidence.

"Uchiha Hiei." Uruchi tested the sound of the name and smiled. "A fine name Mikoto."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	3. Step by Step

LDD: Another new chapter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Name (age)

Fugaku - (32)  
-.- Mikoto - (27)  
-.-.-.- Itachi - (5)  
-.-.-.- Hasayo - (3)  
-.-.-.- Sasuke - (1)  
-.-.-.- Naruto - (1)  
-.-.-.- Hiei - (0)  
Teyaki - (38)  
-.- Uruchi - (38)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Lost Clan and the Village Hidden in the Glen

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 3 - Step by Step

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Mika-chan." Fugaku would only call his wife such a childish version of her name when they were alone, he was after all a kinder man than most people thought. This time though, the name came out in an exasperated tone. The head of the Uchiha clan looked at his wife, the child cradled in her arms, and his sister-in-law. He coughed, catching his slip up. "Dear wife."

"I couldn't do any thing else!" Mikoto said as she bounced the tiny baby in her arms.

"I can vouch for no one having seen the child yet." Chimed in Uruchi.

The man sighed. He'd had this same fight, over Naruto, with his beloved wife more than a year ago. It had taken a week, but in the end he had lost. This time he knew there was no winning. When it came to running the Clan, he was leader. When it came to running his home, his wife always had the final say in things. He nodded. "Fine. What is your plan?"

Mikoto smiled.

An hour later no less than five members of the Uchiha clan saw Uruchi rushing to the home of the clan leader. Uruchi was not so old as to be considered an old maid, but the woman had no children of her own and had become a midwife and something of a old time doctor. With her she held her healers bag.

She entered the house of the head of the clan, bowing quickly to the man at the door. Fugaku watched the woman disappear into his home with a frown, then stepped out and closed the sliding panel door behind him. Curious at the odd happenings, and falling right into Mikoto and Uruchi's plan, a few of the Uchiha came over to Fugaku to see what was happening. Had one of the children been hurt?

"Uchiha-sama." One man said as he neared Fugaku. "What is happening?"

Fugaku was unhappy with his wife's plotting, but played his part. "The wife had me send for the midwife." He was interrupted by a few gasps. He coughed, clearing his throat, and continued. "It seems that she has been ill on and off for the past few months, but thought nothing of it." A few people mumbled to each other, saying that they had noticed this. In truth though, Mikoto had been very well during this time. But that is the way of human memories, so easily swayed. By now a crowd of family members, both close and distantly related, had gathered. "As it turns out, she was with child and did not think it so until shortly after returning this morning. When the pain of childbirth set in she had me send for Uruchi."

Men nodded. Women began to whisper to each other. Fugaku could hear a few bits of it. "Poor woman, she can't be far along." Said one. "She'll most likely loose it." Said another. "You know why? Right? It's because she took in that monster!" Was the words of yet another.

Fugaku frowned. He wouldn't say anything, let the women gossip. It would make things easier in the long run. The comment about young Naruto was also allowed. He didn't like the talk and he'd taken a lot of bad flack about letting Mikoto take in the boy, but nothing they said would change the past.

He walked away from the group, he still had to keep young Itachi away from their home. The boy was bright, almost too smart for his own good. At the moment he was still at the Academy, but when it let out Fugaku would have to get to his oldest son before Itachi got home and runied the 'dilivery' of his newest 'brother'. The younger boys were still being watched by their babysitter and with as fast as news spread, she would already know that she would be watching them for longer than normal.

Fugaku was outside the Academy when the classes let out for the day. He caught his five-year-old as the child rushed out the doors. The boy was good, he'd almost missed him. Itachi blinked up at his tall father, a small frown etched on his childish features.

"Daddy?"

Fugaku scooped the boy up, setting him on his shoulders. "Good afternoon, Itachi son."

"Good afternoon." Itachi mimicked. His father was being stern, so Itachi knew it wasn't time to act childish.

"We're going to have a little talk, alright, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded, then remembered that his father couldn't see that. "Yes!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fugaku kept an eye on the time, knowing that he was to keep himself and Itachi away from the house until everything was finished. When the sun was starting to graze over the far mountains, he knew that it had been long enough. Some time after their talk and before now, Itachi has fallen asleep. Now the boy was perched on Fugaku's back, his arms draped over his fathers shoulders.

Fugaku turned towards the Uchiha district. A few people smiled at him and Itachi as they arrived. The sliding door to his home was open and he could see some of the Uchiha women moving about the house. Looks like Mikoto's ploy worked. He'd better go meet his 'new son'.

He entered the house, one of the women taking Itachi from him as he went. In his and Mikoto's room lay Mikoto, a small wiggling blue bundle held in her arms. "Is another boy." Uruchi said to him, still playing her part. "He's small, but strong, Uchiha-sama."

Fugaku nodded, keeping his normal small frown on his face. Uruchi bowed and left the room. Around Mikoto a few of the other women were still there, commenting on the child's thick black hair and pale pink skin. She had such a beautiful child, he looked like Sasuke did at that age.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	4. Steal My Sunshine

LDD: New chapter. What's that make, 3 updates in 2 days? That's got to be some kind of record for me, not for the most chapters posted in such a short time, but for most chapters fully written in such a short time. This chapter was actually entirely written between the posting of the last one and now, in about five hours on and off, give or take.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Name (age)

Fugaku - (32)

-.- Mikoto - (27)

-.-.-.- Itachi - (5)

-.-.-.- Hasayo - (3)

-.-.-.- Sasuke - (1)

-.-.-.- Naruto - (1)

-.-.-.- Hiei - (0)

Teyaki - (38)

-.- Uruchi - (38)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Lost Clan and the Village Hidden in the Glen

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 4 - Steal My Sunshine

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ba! Narou!" An approximately eighteen-month-old Sasuke said as he pulled the stuffed toy out of the blonds hands. "Babee's!" He handed the toy back to the half asleep child in the basket on the floor. The baby, Hiei, just looked at the toy that had been placed almost on top of him for a moment, Then he gurgled, blowing a spit bubble, and tossed his arms around, almost knocking the toy out of the basket again.

"Oh, Naruto." Mikoto said as she lifted the child up off the floor. He had just been reaching to take the stuffed toy away from the baby again. "I know the plushie was yours, but you're a big boy now, right?" She asked the child. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked at her with blue eyes watering. He was pouting around his finger. "And as a big boy and a big brother, you look after your little brother, right? Well the plushie is helping you watch your baby brother." The little boy's lit up.

"Muma!" He giggled around his thumb, drool dripping down his chin. "Mamma! Big boi, Naou!"

Mikoto nodded. "That's right, Naruto's a big boy now! Are you going to take the plushie anymore?"

"NO!" Naruto happily chirped.

"Good. Now it's Hiei's plushie, right?"

"NO!" Naruto happily exclaimed again. Then he wiggled in her arms. "Dow! Dow!"

Mikoto set the boy back on the wooden floor with Sasuke. The dark haired child was watching the baby with fascinated eyes. He'd never seen a baby for very long and now there was one in their home all the time. His name was Hiei and he'd been living at their home for almost a month now. Sasuke wondered where it had came from. Mamma had said that the baby was his and Narou's brother, just like Tachi and Hazao. Mikoto smiled when Naruto made no move to steal the toy away again. She returned to her housework.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was still dark out when Itachi was shaken awake by his mother. "Shush, Ita-chan." Mikoto said as she pressed her index finger to her lips. "Dress quickly and be quiet." She told him and moved to wake up Hasayo, who was asleep on the futon next to Itachi's.

It was then that the smell of flames and burning wood and blood and a great deal of other thngs came to the small boy's nose. "Mommy?" Itachi questioned softly, a little afraid.

"Shush." She said again softly. "We can talk when we are out of here."

Behind her an orange colored glow flickered through the paper walls, he knew it was fire. He dressed quickly and as he had been taught at the Academy, he took his ninja gear. He helped Hasayo finish dressing as their mother rushed from the room, most likely to get the younger boys.

Itachi took Hasayo by the hand, leading the smaller boy out into the hall. Hasayo rubbed at his red eyes sleepily, but followed with out question. A sudden loud roar shook the ground, making both children freeze in fear. A fiery beam of wood fell through the roof at the far end of the hall. Itachi yelled in fright, as did his younger brother as they looked up out of their home to see a large dark red demon fox glaring down at the entire village. They clung to each other, sure that this was the end to their short lives.

The Kyuubi, freed after its short imprisonment attacked the village of Konoha with no restraint. Its tales shook with rage, its claws ripped open homes, its jaws snapped up shinobi and villager alike. The Uchiha, lead by a masked member of their clan had spent all of their time reversing the unfinished seal on the child, Naruto. Now the Kyuubi was again free and theirs to control. Destroy Konoha, the demon had been told. It grinned, a beastly grin full of sharp teeth, then had killed them all. After all, was not the Uchiha part of Konoha? It rampaged through the village, leaving few alive in the wake of its anger. They tried to control it, direct it, but its fury was too great. The Uchiha were powerless to control the beast they had unleashed and would pay for their folly with their lives.

Mikoto grabbed Itachi's hand, startling the boy out of his shock. He whimpered and let her pull him and Hasayo out of their blazing home. Upon her back clung a frightened Sasuke, a sling helping the child hold on. The same sling held a half screaming, half crying Hiei to her front. So frightened was Itachi that he hardly noticed that they were missing one brother, Naruto.

She led them away from their home, the fox demon having left most of it standing for the moment, but sure to crush it under foot before the night was over. Through the bloody and burning streets she led them, taking no time to stop and help any of the others they passed along the way. Out of the village she took them. The forest around them was burning too, but Mikoto slowed and turned to Itachi suddenly.

"Take Sasuke." She said as she pulled the wailing child from the sling on her back and placed him in Itachi's small arms. Sasuke clung to Itachi, his arms circling around the older boy's neck. The child could barely be understood, but he was pleading to not be let go of, to not be set down, not to be left behind. "Run for the river, you remember where that cave near there was? Stay there, hide there." She told him. He could only nod stiffly as his mother turned on the spot, her arms covering the sling that still held Hiei and she rushed back to and into the burning village. He started to take Hasayo by the hand to lead the crying boy, but Sasuke was to heavy that way and he had to grab him with both hands again.

Mikoto scolded herself as she ran full speed through the burning streets of Konoha. She should have known that the elders of the Uchiha clan would never have let her and Fugaku take in the container of the Kyuubi unless they had a plan to use the child and the beast held with in him. Right now she could only hope that she found the child before it was to late, if it wasn't already.

The next morning found the village of Konoha in shambles. The Kyuubi, it's anger sated had turned tail and vanished with the rising of the sun. No one yet knew who had lived through the worst attack to ever befall the village or who all had died. A distance away from the village, deep in a cave almost on top of a lake and surrounded by the remains of the half burnt forest trees, slept three very alone boys. Two of them had hair like that of a Raven's feathers, such a shiny black that the light bouncing off it was blue. The other had hair the color of smoke, a gray that darkened as it neared the boy's head. At the entrance to the cave a woman was collapsed, her back to the rough stone wall. In the crook of one of her arms was cradled a black haired infant. In her lap slept a nude child with blond hair, dirtied by blood and ash, his body covered by the thin cloth sling that had been wrapped around him the night before. It hid part of the fresh pink scars that covered the chest and belly of the toddler.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Tell me if I misspell a term, I'm working blind here, with out a Naruto-Japanese dictionary. Please leave a review! Thank you!


	5. Creep

LDD: Newest chapter. I wonder what people think of the start of this, because it's just now starting to get to anything more than character introduction and plot set up.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Name (age)

-.- Mikoto - (27)  
-.-.-.- Itachi - (5)  
-.-.-.- Hasayo - (3)  
-.-.-.- Sasuke - (1)  
-.-.-.- Naruto - (1)  
-.-.-.- Hiei - (0)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Lost Clan and the Village Hidden in the Glen

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CHAPTER 5 - Creep

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A loud cry woke Mikoto shortly before midmorning. Her first thought was to rise from her bed and see to the child, but a moment after this thought the memory of the Kyuubi attack the night before came back to her. She shivered in the damp cave, cold even now. Opening her eyes she shifted little Hiei from the crook of one arm to the other, the first numb from being used as a cradle most of the night, and allowed the baby to nurse. He quieted immediately, like any new born his sole focuses being his own survival. Mikoto moved her arm, working the numb stiffness out of it.

Naruto, her little Naruto, such a happy and exuberant child. She looked at him curled on his side at her knees, his head in her lap and she felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She ran her free hand through the toddlers blood stained hair, so baby fine and soft. This child was a little chick, bright as the sunshine. He had never been the monster the elders had sworn him to be. He had held back the power of the Kyuubi for a full year, a year that Konoha was free and safe and happy... just like him.

The true monsters were the elders, taking Naruto away in the middle of the night and breaking the seal the Forth Hokage had placed. They were the ones to blame for Konoha's destruction. And how it was destroyed, almost nothing remained of the once strong ninja village. In one night. Their power was gone, their influence was gone, and the safety that afforded them.

Even now though, the few living ninja loyal to Konoha were dealing out death to the members of the Uchiha remaining in the ruined village, punishment to all for the crimes of a few. Mikoto knew that her flight from the village was not over. The danger of the Kyuubi may have passed, but to return to Konoha would be walking to her death and leading her innocent sons to theirs.

She looked deeper into the cave, barely able to make out the outlines of the three small bodies sleeping there. They were safe for now, but soon the search of the ruined Uchiha district would begin and the ninja would not find the bodies they thought they should find. After that a search of the village would show that she and the boys were missing all together. Then the ninja would search around the village. They would be gone from this place by then, she would be sure of it.

Itachi woke at the soft shaking from his mother and he opened his large dark eyes. She seemed so sad as he looked at her, even though she was smiling, and he wondered what could make his mother sad. "Time to get up Ita-chan." She told him softly. He sat up, rubbing at the itchy feeling on his face. He was covered in ash, they all were, but he wasn't sure why. Also his side felt warm and damp. Itachi crinkled up his nose, Sasuke's diaper needed to be changed.

In less than an hour, Mikoto had the three oldest boys fed and somewhat clean. She had also made a healing paste that would also numb from plants and herbs, and had applied it to the raw pink scars covering Naruto's body, wrapping them to keep it in place.

She'd gathered what she could and had made a better, but still very crude sling that could hold Naruto on her front and Hiei on her back. She'd never taken the boys on long trips before, she'd never even had to take them on short trips alone. So the need for such an item had never been thought about, now she wished she'd been better at her flower arrangement class while in the academy, knowing how to turn reeds and vines into a child carrier would have been welcomed.

"Mommy?" Itachi finally spoke up as she readied them to leave the small water front cave. "What's going on?"

Mikoto didn't say anything for a long moment, and she only answered when the five-year-old was sure his mother had decided not to answer him. "You don't remember last night clearly yet, do you Ita-chan?" He shook his head 'no'. "The village was attacked," she could see that this answer seemed to frighten the boy, "so I had you hide here. Remember?" She asked softly.

Itachi was sure that there was something else that he wasn't remembering, but he couldn't remember what it was, so how was it that he was sure there was something to even remember? He nodded his head, he did remember running from the village and there had been fire. "Good." Mikoto kissed the boy on the head. "Now we are going to leave, because it's not safe to go back to the village."

"Are there bad ninja there?" He asked. "Is daddy and uncle Teyaki fighting them?"

Mikoto didn't answer him. "You'll have to help Ita-chan, Sasuke is too little to keep up with us and walk so far. Do you think you can be a very strong boy and carry your baby brother? Mommy has to carry Naruto and Hiei, so she need your help."

Itachi nodded up at his mother. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but that sad look had came back to her face.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


End file.
